


All on my own

by Katthekitkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Dean Winchester is the head detective on a serial murder case involving the strange on going deaths of local prostituts. A similar case in a city twelve hours away atracts the attention of FBI agent Castiel Novak. He and Dean are assigned together to solve the case before time runs out. Problem is, Dean, an omega who has worked harder than anyone to get where is and the respect he has, looks at them pairing Castiel with him as a sick joke. Castiel just wants to get the job done with out getting his head knocked off by the always angry omega. (I am horrible at summerys, so sorry)





	All on my own

 

“Dean! Wake up already! Your phone is buzzing like crazy.” Sam called out from the kitchen around a cup of hot coffee. Sam had been up since 5am getting ready for a full day in court, not uncommon for the cities new hottest lawyer on the block. Everyone wants him on their side and pay top dollar for him too.

Sam watched the clock closely, making sure he had enough time to enjoy his coffee and go over paper work. The clock read 6:45 am. Leaving Sam with one hour and thirty minutes before he had to leave his shared apartment.

Dean! Wake up already!” Sam called again as his brother/roommate’s phone went off for the fourth time.

“Calm down already Sam.” Dean grumbled as he walked into the kitchen with nothing but sweat pants on. “Today is my day off anyways. So, it can’t be a person of import.” Dean walked over and pushed  
Sam away from the coffee maker and fixed himself a cup.

Sam on the other hand had looked at the number and name that scrolled across the screen and snorted. Knowing all to well that his brother was about to have a rude awakening.

Dean picked up his phone as he drew his first sip from the steaming mug, carful not to burn himself. Dean spat his coffee back into the mug as his eyes cartoonishly bugged out. “Why the hell is my C.O. calling me?” Dean sat his mug down and immediately called the man back.

Sam snickered into his coffee as he gave his brother a ‘I told you so’ look. The young alpha can smell the omegas annoyance and decided to step away, so he can talk in peace.

“Dean!” A gruff voice barked over the phone. “I called you FOUR times boy!”

Dean held in a whine. “I’m sorry sir, todays my day off and I didn’t have my phone one me.”

“I know that, but did you not remember our little meeting last night?” Dean call almost see the man pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh.” Dean froze, the memory from last night suddenly coming back to him like a Celine Dion song.

Last night before he was able to clock out and dart out the building to his sweet car, Dean was called in by his C.O. for a quick chat. He wanted to inform Dean of the new status of the serial murders that have plagued their city. Some wacko was going around and killing prostitutes and mutilating the body before dumping them in a low or no surveillance public area. The person clearly wanted the bodies seen by the public and to strike fear. To top things off, the murders have been connected to a similar string of murders in a city more than twelve hours away. Which leaves Dean with his most hated  
conclusion. The number one reason why his C.O. called him into his office. Dean was being paired up with some FBI asshole.

“Yeah, oh! The agent is going to be here any minute now and as our lead detective on the case and his future partner, you where suspected to be here an hour ago!” His boss was clearly pissed. Dean could almost smell angry alpha leaking through the phone.

“My fault, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Dean pulled the phone away from his ear before running a hand through his unruly hair. That when Sam decided to come peeking back into the kitchen. “All I wanted to do was catch up on some sleep.” Dean whined.

“You need sleep Dean. You should have told your boss that he would have to wait till noon at least. You’re an omega. You need more sleep than a typical beta or alpha.” Sam was wise to stay a distance from Dean after that comment.

Dean eyed his brother like a dog ready to kill. Sam could have sworn he saw a hint of that alpha red flash in Deans emerald eyes. “Maybe, but I’m not going to let that hold me back.” Dean growled. “I’ll just go to bed earlier tonight.” Sam swallowed thickly, any alpha in their right mind would stay out of Deans path, probably why he’s lead detective in the city.

“Um, well then, I’m going to go get my paperwork sorted through one more time and I’m leaving. Have a good day.” Sam was quick to run out the kitchen as a loaf of bread was thrown at him. Sam shook his head and silently wished the FBI agent luck, he’s going to need it.

Dean poured his coffee out and began his morning. He took his birth control, gaging as the bitter pill got stuck on the back of his tongue. He eyed his scent blockers for a moment wondering if he should put at least a little on to help tone down his scent. All he was going to be doing for the day was going over files containing to the case and catching the agent up to speed. So, a day in the office or out around cafes or possibly in a squad car. No hunting bad guys or any of that. Even Alphas put blockers on when they were surveying or undercover.

Dean put on just a tad, enough to take the edge off, especially since he was meeting a new guy today.

He made short work of his hair and dressed in a freshly washed uniform, navy slacks, blue button down and navy jacket. He slipped his badge on around his neck and flew out the door with so much as a wave aimed in Sam’s direction.

The drive to the office was nice, most of the early morning work rush cleared out, also leaving Dean with little to no parking space in the garage. Dean didn’t worry though, he parked on the roof and took the stairs down. The autumn air promising Dean that when he returned later that day, that his car want be hot as an oven on wheels.

Dean took his jacket off and hung it over his arm as he finally walked into the first floor of the building. A young woman with fiery red hair sat at the front desk typing away at her computer, logging in names and counting the numbers. She was the first person everyone saw when coming into the building.

“Hello Charlie.” Dean smiled as he walked up to the large desk.

Charlie looks up at Dean from her computer and sighs with relief. “Thank goodness you’re here!” She reached out and handed Dean a sticky note that had a floor and room number on it. “Mister FBI is waiting for you in that room, it’s an old unused office room, all the files and case reports are already there, you will also be getting a computer later this day or early tomorrow morning. Now run short stuff before the boss comes back down to kill me because you kept the man waiting.” Charlie ushered Dean away quickly.

Dean frowned as he looked down at the stick note. “Could have started with hello.” He pouted before going to an elevator and catching a ride up to the fifth floor.

Dean walked around for a minute before finding the office. It was stuck back in some corner, clearly it has been unused for a long time. Dean frowned, “I see the agency as a whole can care less.” Dean mumbles to himself before knocking on the door and slowly opening. “Hello.” He called just as the scent of honey, ozone, and gardenias all rolled up in alpha stink slapped him across the face. Dean almost stepped back and closed the door.

“Hello?” A gruff, gravely voice answered back. That was when noticed he had stopped completely in the door way, still hidden by the half-opened door.

Dean swallowed down any uncertainties he had and walked in the room with as much confidence as he could muster. He didn’t worry about anything happening to him. He knew for a fact if the alpha lost his shit and decided to force himself on Dean right there, all he had to do was scream loud enough and all the alphas, even the betas, would come running to his rescue. Dean has earned their respect and was viewed by most of them as their fellow brother and pack mate.

“I’m Dean Winchester, lead detective on this case.” Dean introduced himself to the impressive alpha. The man’s blue eyes alone were enough to get his inner omega howling for attention. But dean had a tight chain on his omega and kept it all suppressed and pushed for down.

“Ah yes. I’m Castiel Novak. The FBI agent assigned to this task.” He stood up from one of two chares and reached his hand out for Dean to shake it.

Dean almost rolled his eyes at his statement. ‘Of course, you’re the FBI agent assigned to this case dumbass.’ Dean shook Castiels’ hand before pulling a chair up and the opposite side of the table. “So, have you reviewed the case yet or are you still working on that?” Straight to the point. The sooner the case was over, the sooner Dean could go back to his old schedule.

Castiel awkwardly sat back down and shuffled some of the files around. “Yes, since I got here and with you running late I thought I would go ahead and start catching up.” He slid some files towards Dean. “These are the old files from the similar case in the city twelve hours from here.”

Dean took the files craggily, peeved at how Castiel brought up his tardiness. “Sorry about that.” Dean hissed as he opened the files. “Today was my day off.”

Castiel just huffed at him before continuing. “I believe the murders are being carried out by the same person and to be more precise, I believe it’s being carried out by a man in his late thirties to early forties, alpha, who was possibly abused or abandoned by a female caretaker or lover and is taking his anger out on female prostitutes.” Castiel also slid over a paper with all the dates of the murders. “I also believe he is on a time limit. If you look at the murders that started last year in the other city, the first murder was done same day as the first murder in this city of this year. The dates match up. He is copying himself, so I also believe he has type of mental disorder that makes him do this, buts all logical.”

Dean gaped at the man, eyebrows up in his hair line. “Did you practice all that before you got here?” Dean chuckled a little before looking down at the papers and files.

“Please take this serious Winchester. Lives are at risk and the faster we figure the pattern out and type of suspect we are dealing with the faster it all ends, and we have a man behind bars.” Castiel was agitated and the smell of ozone increased in the room about a fraction.

“Calm down.” Dean growled. “I am taking this seriously. I have seen and examined everybody and scene from the beginning. I care. There is some nutjob out there killing for sport in my city. So, don’t you dare think for a second that I don’t care or I’m not taking this serious enough for you. We all deal with shit in our own way.” Dean narrowed his eyes at the alpha and growled, “So, you better loose the idea that I don’t care.”

Castiel sat a little straighter in his chair as he eyed the omega who had successfully put him in his place. Castiels’ first impression was that the man didn’t care, and thought it a laughing matter, with showing up late, cracking jokes and laughing. But like the omega said, everyone deals with things in their own way.

Calming his inner alpha Castiel nodded his and chuffed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made assumptions.”

Dean shrugged before leaning back in his chair. “I’m used to it.”

After an hour of intense silence Dean stood up and stretched his back out, the muscles had grown stiff from sitting in the crappy outdated office chair. Castiel looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow in question. “What? The chair is killing me.” Dean rubbed his back as he walked to the door. “Want to come with me and see if they have any of those comfortable computer chairs laying around?”  
Castiel looked down as the files, he had the entire day to finish reading them and if not, he would just take them home. “Sure, I also wouldn’t mind being shown around the building. I was dumped here early this morning by an officer and that was it.”

Dean flinched. “Ouch, given the cold shoulder huh?” He laughed as he opened the door and held it for Castiel.

“I’m used to it though. Being FBI and all.” Castiel shrugged as he followed Dean out into the open section of the floor. He watched as the omega seemed to fill the room with his wild personality, walking up to anyone who looked his way with a smile and a good morning. His scent was muted but not enough for Castiel to scent him. Apple butter, fresh leather, and nature. He could bask in that scent for days and not care. He stood back from Dean though, not wanting to crowed him as he went about himself happily.

“Okay, so this is the break room.” Dean said as he leads Castiel into a nice size room with two tables and a couple fridges. Dean walked over to a fridge that had a sign on it that read ‘Water’. “In this fridge is nothing but water. Its supplied by the agency so if you want you can grab a bottle whenever.” Dean walks away are starts to head out of the breakroom. “Now I’m going to show you where the restrooms.” Before Dean could turn completely around an alpha came out of nowhere and scooped him up off the floor.

Dean shrieked as the man spun him around. “Thought you had the day off asshole!” The alpha laughed before noticing Castiel who was now standing at the ready to pounce, his blue eyes shining in the red that now circled his irises. “Calm down big guy.” The man sat Dean down who turned to look at Castiel.

“Dude, he’s my friend, calm down.” Dean laughed as he put his hands up. Soon the entire room was silent, every alpha turned to stare. “That’s Benny, he’s like my brother. Everyone here is.”

Castiel looked around and instantly calmed down. He had never seen anything like it. “I thought he was going to hurt you.”

Dean eyed Castiel, he looked ready to crawl in a hole and die. “Its okay. Where all family in this division.”

“I have seen some….bad things.” Castiel admitted.

“Yeah, the world is still trying its best at seeing omegas as more than just property.” Benny spoke up. “Around here though, no matter what your gender or secondary gender, if you prove yourself worthy,  
then that’s all the validation we need.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m happy to here that. The FBI has yet to allow omega’s in and betas that are accepted in are forced to work only in the office, never touching the field. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from you all.”

“Come on Cas, I still have to show you around.” Dean patted his shoulder as he started to walk off. Castiel kept his head hung low, embarrassed at the show he just put on and embarrassed for attracting so much attention. All he wanted to do was remain invisible while he worked the case, now a feat proven impossible.

“Lighten up man. I can smell you getting depressed back there.” Dean laughed.

“I’m an embarrassment.” Castiel huffed which earned him a laugh from Dean. “What’s so funny?” He asked defensively.

Dean looked back at him and grinned. “You just meet me and was ready to kill my buddy who you thought was attacking me. Aren’t you a knot head if I’ve never seen one.”

“My brother is an omega and so is my father. I tend to be a little protective. Its in my nature. I hate seeing others get hurt.”

Dean looked at the alpha and nodded. ‘Still don’t like him though.’ He thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom. “And here is the bathroom.”

“Thank you, Winchester. You have saved me from more embarrassment.”

“It’s Dean. Just Dean.” He smiled at Castiel. Castiel nodded and soon the two found themselves locked back up in the office reading case files.

****

Dean was trying his hardest not to pass out in the new, from this era, more comfortable computer chair when seven o’clock rolled around. He and Castiel where supposed to go home at 5:30pm but they where both desperate to finish reading all the files so they can down to the real work the next day.

“We can just take this home.” Castiel suggested as he looked over at the half dead omega.

“We can, but rule number one, never take your work home unless your doing one of those case study sessions with other at home. Never take it home alone. You’ll kill yourself in the long run because you’ll accidently make it personal.” Dean yawned for the thousandth time.

“You sound like your speaking from experience.”

“We all have that one case under our belts that will haunt us till we die.” Dean rubbed his eyes.

Castiel knew all to well where Dean was coming from. He too has a case that will forever haunt him. “If you want, you can come to my hotel and we’ll finish looking over them there.”

Dean scoffed at the man. “Just for you to knot me as soon as I walk into the room. No thanks.”

Castiel eyed the man. He figured he had his reasons for acting the way he did. “Then your place if that’s make you feel better.”

Dean just stared at him. “Well I do live with my brother. Try anything there and he’ll kill you.” He stood up from the chair and started to sack files and place them in their boxes. “Okay, lets do that then.  
Plus, you’ll like Sam, my brother. He’s a lawyer and deals with you FBI dude’s a lot.”

“Thank you, Dean. And trust me, your safe around me.” Castiel started to copy Dean and stack files in their respectable boxes.

Dean laughed. “Trust you? You have to earn that buddy.” With that Dean picked up the files he had yet to read and walked out the office. Castiel followed close behind a grin on his lips. ‘Deal’. The alpha thought.

“So, you want me to give you my address, being how I don’t know if have to stop by your hotel or what.” Dean asks as the walk out into the parking garage.

Castiel shook his head. “I’ll just follow you. I don’t really have a hotel room. I was planning on sleeping in my car to be honest.”

Dean just stared at him. “You are a weird, strange man.”

****

Dean hadn’t bothered to tell Sam of their guest so when the two walked through the door Dean regretted not telling Sam.

“Dean!” Sam called from the laundry room. “Next time you go into heat throw all your blankets and pillow cases into the washer by themselves!!” Sam came around the corner holding some t-shirts. “My work out clothes smell like-“ He stopped talking when he noticed a red faced Castiel standing beside an even more red faced Dean. “I am so sorry.” Sam whispered out wide eyed. “I’ll just put this away.” Sam walked out of the room, knowing his brother was going to get back at him for that.

Dean walked over to the sofa and turned on the overhead light before sitting down. “I apologize for that. You must think me disgusting.”

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. If it makes you feel better, I’ll forget about the last ten seconds that happened.”

“Thanks.” Dean watched as Castiel sat on the other end of the couch as they both pulled out files. Time for work.

Sam came back into the room and sat down in the recliner. “Hey, if you want I can order some Chinese for you two.” Sam offered. Dean knew what he was doing, he was saying sorry for what just happened.

“Yeah, go do that.” Dean waved Sam away. Castiel chuckled. “What?”

“Oh nothing. You and your brother remind me of me and my brother.” Castiel turned the page of a file he was reading. “Makes me miss him.”

Dean does the same, looking at a new page. “Yeah, Sam couldn’t live with out me. He hardly knows how to make coffee.”

The two shared a laugh before Sam came back to sit with them. “So, study session?” He asks. “Oh, where’s my manners. I’m Sam, Deans younger brother.”

Castiel smiles. “I’m Castiel Novak. And yes, you can say that. Dean invited me over to finish up the files after he learned I didn’t have a hotel room.”

“No, I said I wasn’t doing this shit alone and I was not about to go to some hotel room alone with you.” Dean fussed as sat the file down to pick up another one. “Plus, when I get done with my half, I am going to bed, and I wanted to be as close to it as possible. I feel like I can sleep for a full 24 hours.”

“You probably need to. You only got 5 hours last night.” Sam fussed. Castiel looked up and over to Dean.

“All of you, stop worrying. I’m an adult and I can stay up as late as I want.” Dean grumbled as Sam and Castiel shared a look.

****

An hour later and finally done with reading the files, the food shows up. Castiel had never seen a man eat so fast in his life. He watched as Dean devoured the food at record speeds, wondering if he was even tasting it, or breathing at this point.

“Disgusting right.” Sam commented as he looked over Dean who was now shooting daggers at the two of them.

“Leave me alone.” He fussed around a mouth full of food.

Once the food was gone Dean waved them good night and disappeared into his bedroom.

“He’s something huh?” Sam laughed.

“He truly is. Angry too.” Castiel commented as he picked up there trash to throw away.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam shrugged as he helped clean up. “Dean, he’ll come around. He just must put on a don’t fuck with me attitude at first. Within a few days, he’ll be completely different around  
you.” Sam started the dish washer as he looked around once more. “Okay so the spare bedroom is down the hall, next to the door Dean just went into.”

Castiel shook his head. “Oh no, I’ll just sleep in my car tonight. You and your brother has put up with me enough.”

Sam raised a brow. “No. Go and sleep in that spare bedroom. Trust me. You are not bothering anyone.”

“But Dean. He’s only putting up with me because of work. I don’t want to bother him any more than I have to.”

“Castiel. Trust me. If Dean really didn’t like you, you would be crying in your car right now. Take the spare bed.” And with that Sam was gone, disappearing into his room.

Castiel swallowed, defeated and went to the spare room. Hopping tomorrow goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as i go along. Nothing major though. I jsut don't want to accidently clickbait someone.  
> Alos let me know how you like this one and you like it, go check out a few of my other fics out!


End file.
